


Protect what you Love

by TonyStarkissist



Series: IronDad Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confident Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, peter isn't a big fan of the pardoned war criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: Peter isn't too happy when the recently pardoned Avengers show up at the compound, and it doesn't help the fact that they were talking to Mr. Stark the way they were either.IronDad Bingo Fic #1Trope: Protective Peter Parker





	Protect what you Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Защищай своих любимых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461069) by [8salfeti8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8)



Mr. Stark was a _good_ person. That's all there was to it. He was kind, caring, guilt-ridden, and just an all-around good, good person. It was easy for any sane or reasonable human to see it. It was painfully obvious, no matter how much the man tried to deny it.

Then, sometimes there is just a person in your life that make you laugh a little louder, smile a little bigger and live just a bit better and Tony Stark was that person for Peter Parker. 

So when the idiotic, self-righteous, recently pardoned Avengers just-just freaking _WALKED IN_ THE COMPOUND… They accused Mr. Stark as if _he_ were the one that had committed the wrong, like _he_ was the one to blame. _No sir. Nope._ Peter wasn't about to put up with crap like that. Nobody should ever treat such a person as Mr. Stark the way they treated him.

Tony Stark was the literal definition of rising above the flames. He suffered through trauma, and-and he suffered through loss after loss and betrayal after betrayal over and over again, and Peter was there to witness the resulting panic and anxiety stemming from it. The man would just give and give, and the world would just take and take. And it made Peter's blood boil when the man's supposed _friends_ just showed up expecting to take even more from the man that had already given them so much.

_“Bet you’re not too happy to see us either Stark.”_

And, really, Peter wasn't supposed to be listening to the conversation… Mr. Stark had left a few minutes ago, instructing Peter to stay put and finish his homework as he went to greet his returning team members. He could hear the entire conversation, listening in without an ounce of guilt, and it took all his willpower to keep himself from marching straight in there and punching those idiots in the face as he listened to his mentor take each verbal blow without even trying to defend himself. Which, by the way, was such a Tony Stark thing for him to do.

_"You aren't gonna lock us in this time around are ya?"_

Peter could already estimate the recovery time to be several weeks before he, Pepper and Rhodey are able to convince the genius that he wasn't at all what those ungrateful people had accused him of being. 

_“Tony, you can't just drop all of your superhero duties to an inexperienced vigilante. You're just encouraging him, and people are going to get hurt. You need to take more responsibility and step in, especially when the people need you. Just because the team had disbanded for a while, doesn't mean you can just take a break from protecting the people.”_

That right there. That was the Last straw. Peter marched angrily out of the lab and into the common area where the group was assembled. 

It was worse than he had pictured… 

There stood Mr. Stark, all alone, standing off to face a group of disappointed Avengers with a blank stare. His chin was held high, but his mouth didn't move. He was stiff, and Peter was just barely able to notice him grabbing ahold of his left wrist, which was already shaking violently.

“How _dare_ you,” Peter seethed, anger in his eyes as he surged onward towards the group. 

Steve's eyes widen in surprise when he sees Peter storming into the room. Then he turns back to Tony. 

“Tony, who is this?”

“That's none of your goddamn business, _Steven_.” Peter snapped, squaring his shoulders as he came to stand next to his mentor. 

Tony's eyes had widened in both surprise and anger when Peter stormed into the room. He looked just about ready to reprimand him for disobeying his direct orders, but Peter had a few things to say before he was sent back to the lab.

“Now I want you to listen, and listen closely you pricks,” he seethed. “You have _no_ right to walk into this building and start accusing Mr. Stark like that. Unlike _you_ , he spends his whole day working on trying to fix people's lives, to make them better. And, again, unlike _you_ he gives a crap about the world and the people when they all collectively admit to the group they trust that they're scared. It is completely normal for people to want rules to know that they're being protected in a safe and controlled way! But no! Oh high and mighty Captain America skips along deciding the world is better protected in his own hands! _‘Screw these scared people begging for proper protection. They don't know what they're talking about, but I DO! I wanna do things my own way. Nobody gets to tell me what to do cuz I'm an awesome superhero that helped America when the War. Yippee.’_ ” Peter waved his hands dramatically with a crazed look on his face.

He felt Mr. Stark's hand land on his shoulder and squeeze hard. Peter knew that meant to quit it. He knew the man was getting angry, but he wasn't finished. 

“Yeah, nope. You decided to be an arrogant bastard. Then, you, along with the rest of your jolly crew, decide that it's not your own fault when the world and government turns against you for doing something they had explicitly explained they felt was wrong. Instead, you accuse the most innocent and pure man, who only wanted to keep you and the rest of the world safe… He tried to help you! And when things started to look bad, you tucked your tail between your legs and ran! Leaving all the responsibility on this guy! Then! Oh goodness,” Peter laughed humorlessly, “then you have the audacity to waltz in here after being in hiding for almost a year and accuse this man of being irresponsible? Really? Are you that stupid?” The hand on his shoulder squeezes harder.

“Peter,” his mentor warns, voice laced with gritted frustration.

“I'm not finished Mr. Stark,” Peter responds curtly, glancing quickly at him with a stern expression before turning back to the others. 

“Back in Siberia? Yeah, you remember that? Yeah, well, Iron Man could have layed you out no problem, just in case you were wondering. Nope. He was the bigger man even when he found out your friend here killed his parents. And, yeah, I'll admit, Mr. Stark could have handled it better, I get that. But he had _every_ goddamn right to feel betrayed and attacked in that bunker. He _trusted_ you, and you lied to him. Then? Oh goodness, this is where it gets really good! You beat the crap out of him! You and you're buddy right there. I can't believe it. I just- wow. Worst friend of the year award- OW!” Peter's head cocks sideways when he feels a painful tug on his right ear. 

“That's enough,” Tony responds vehemently, without relinquishing his tight hold on the spiderlings ear. 

“Owowow Mr. Stark,” Peter whined.

“I want you to apologize right now.”

“What?? No! Are you kidd- OwOwOw!”

Mr. Stark released his ear with a small tug and gave a tired sigh. 

“You can't attack out of anger Peter. I've told you this. While some of what you said may be true, what they're saying is true too. Now, I want you to apologize and go back to lab where I told you to stay put.”

Peter glares, but, of course, Tony Stark's glare beat him out. 

Peter hated how little Mr. Stark believed in himself. There was no need for the man to listen to the lies these people were feeding him. But, Mr. Stark was Mr. Stark, and goodness knows he wouldn't disobey him again. 

He turns to look at the group of shell shocked heroes. “I just want you to know… I'm only apologizing because Mr. Stark is an amazing human being that none of you deserve.” His glare hardened and he risked a quick glance to the genius waiting expectantly beside him. 

A mischievous grin grew onto his face. “I'm sorry for hurting you're insecure ego Mr. Captain America sir. And I'm only saying that because my _dad_ told me to, not because I wanted to.”

Then, with that, he races out the room before any response could be given. No need to face the wrath of Iron Man before he had to.

Mr. Stark was the best, and he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make him believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! I always appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: I'm not hating on Team Cap, I do like the characters, I just don't condone the actions.


End file.
